magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ZX Computing Issue 1
This issue was dated Summer 1982 and cost £1.75 Contents ZX Computing Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg ZX Computing Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Editorial / Letters - 2 pages (8-9) Computing Glossary - 6 pages (118-123) Machine Specifications - 1½ pages (128-129) News News Headlines - 2 pages (66-67) *Clive sets the pace: Clive Sinclair to run in Cambridge Festival half-marathon - (66) *Sinclair miss the bus: Sinclair and Timex absent from West Coast Computer Faire in San Francisco - (66) *Schools lap it up: ZX81's bought by more than 2500 schools - (66) *Timex buys it up: Sinclair seal deal with Timex to distribute ZX81 in America - (67) *Users crowd it out: ZX Microfair news - (67) *Users' Clubs - (67) Reviews Games *'3D Monster Maze' by J.K.Greye Software. Review by Phil Garratt - 1 page (104) *'Cassette Two' by Michael Orwin Software. Review by Graham Charlton - 2 pages (105-106) *'Space Intruders' and Planet Lander by Hewson Consultants. Reviews by Graham Charlton - (113) Other Software *Financial Pack 1, Budget, Critical Path Analysis, Payroll and Stock Control by Hilderbay Ltd - 1½ pages (87-88) Features Testing your ZX81's Speed - 3 pages (11-13) : Henry Budgett and Tim Hartnell look at the standard series of benchmark tests and apply them to the ZX81 to see how well it performs. The Dreaded ROM Bug - 2 pages (24-25) : Frank O'Hara looks at the bug in the original 8k ROM and explains how it occurred. Building a Library - 6 pages (28-33) : After the first mad programming spree with your machine you may like to build yourself a library of useful programs. Double your RAM - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (43-45) : Even if you've never touched a soldering iron before, you should be able to carry out the simple modifications necessary to get some workable RAM space. First Steps in Machine Code - Toni Baker - 1½ pages (46-47) : A clever screen-handling routine and the raw ingredients of a Breakout game. Screen Pokes for ZX80 & ZX81 - 6 pages (50-55) : Using POKE to put characters onto the screen is feasible and a potentially useful feature. Book Review - 3 pages (62-64) : Phil Garratt looks at "Peek, Poke, Byte & Ram", "ZX81 Basic Book", "The ZX81 Pocket Book" and "What Can I Do With 1k?" DCP Microdevelopment Packs - 2 pages (68-69) : Stephen Adams takes a peek and poke inside this system. Keyboard Review - 1 page (73) : Tim Hartnell investigates Crofton's Adaptakit. Quicksilva - 3 pages (74-76) : Tim Hartnell interviews Nick Lambert and reviews Quicksilva's products. The High Resolution Graphics Board, The Sound Board, The Character Generator and the QS Motherboard. A Closer Look - 4 pages (92-95) : How good is the ZX81? Getting into the Movies - 3 pages (108-110) : Feature on moving graphics Hewson's Hints and Tips - 2 pages (112-113) : Graham Charlton puts Hewson's software and books to the test Saving Machine Code - 2 pages (114-115) : Mike Biddell converts his favourite ZX80 routines to the ZX81 Type-Ins Windfall by C. Llewellyn (14) 1k Chess by Graham Charlton (17) Orbit by S. M. King (18-22) Currency Converter by Bob Perrigo & Tim Hartnell (23) ZX-80 Renumber by A. Beasley (27) Powerboat by Tim Hartnell (35-36) Zap by Paul Gausden (37) Tourist Trap (38-41) Micromouse (49) One Armed Bandit (56-57) Othello (58-60) Swappo by Tim Hartnell (61) Area Calculator (65) Hypno by Tim Johns (70-71) Chopper Squad by R. Morland and M. Frobisher (77) Draughts (80-84) Customer File by I Wrigley (86-87) UFO by S. Hassen (89) Sketchpad (90) Etch-a-sketch (91) Horrorville by N. Alexander (96-98) Music by Kev Molloy (101) Battleships by J. Calderwood (102) Catch by I. Souter (103) Shift by Joseph Ho (103) Large Characters by David Kelsall (107) Biorhythmns (116) Squareology by J.A. Enness (124-126) Adverts Games *Bug-Byte - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, Invaders - page 2 *DK'Tronics - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 3 *J.K. Greye Software - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 16 *Michael Orwin Software - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 16 *Mine of Information - ZX Othello - page 26 *Video Software - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 26 *Bridge Software - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games - page 47 *Second Foundation - Starter Pack, Arcade Pack, Varied Game Pack - page 47 *Holdco Ltd/Hilderbay Ltd - Gold / Pick a Word - page 48 *Mikro-Gen - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 48 *Control Technology - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 65 *Phipps Associates - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 100 *Hewson Consultants - Space Intruders - page 100 *Artic Computing - ZXChess I, ZXChess II - page 117 *Quicksilva - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 132 Magazines *Personal Software - page 34 *Computing Today - page 72 Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Tina Boylan Managing Editor :Ron Harris Contributors :Phil Garratt, Graham Charlton, Henry Budgett, Frank O'Hara, Stephen Adams, Mike Biddell, Toni Baker Issue Index ZX Computing Issue 01